


Turbulence

by spideyandstark



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Peter Rides A Plane, or something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 20:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14340474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideyandstark/pseuds/spideyandstark
Summary: Tony takes Peter out for the day. They travel by plane. It does not go well.





	Turbulence

“So?” smirked Tony. “This your first time?”

“Second.” Peter was quick to reply as he gazed up at the jet. Even having been on it before, it still seemed as extravagant, and even more so now that Tony was beside him. “I went to Berlin with Happy, remember? Or - actually, this is the third, if -”

“No, riding a plane into New York while fighting a guy in a bird costume does not count,” Tony said, arching an eyebrow beneath his sunglasses.

“Okay,” responded Peter quietly. He held up two fingers. “This is my second time.”

Tony nodded. He extended an arm in a magnanimous gesture for Peter to board the jet. The kid laughed, but Tony placed the same hand on his shoulder as Peter went to pass into the plane.

“You’re not scared or anything, are you, kid?” And it was genuine concern that lined Tony’s voice, because the idiot had been in a plane crash and it had been violent and scary and all while fighting his then-girlfriend’s dad, no less -

But Peter gazed at him, cocking his head sarcastically. “What would I have to be afraid of? The height? Do you know what I do every day?”

The older man thumped the back of the kid’s head playfully, and soft enough that it wouldn’t hurt him. “Alright, Parker, nobody likes a smart-ass.”

“Don’t worry Tony,” Peter grinned, ducking ahead into the plane and ensuring he was well out of the Iron Man’s reach before he finished his sentence: “I like you.”

"Jesus Christ, kid. I'm rubbing off on you. This isn't good." Tony feigned a half-hearted attack, smirked, and followed after the kid.

 

—

 

“Hey, Mr. Stark? What does this thing do?” 

“Don’t touch that,” murmured Tony.

“Your eyes are closed.”

“I’m Iron Man.”

“So?”

Tony didn’t respond after that. Peter tapped his foot impatiently on the ground for several minutes, and then walked around the plane, tracing his fingers over the leather of the seats and pulling the blinds down over the windows, then up again, because he didn’t like the way he couldn’t see where they were going.

“Cool,” he mumbled, appearing in the cockpit where the thing was flying itself. 

He wandered inside and sat in the chair, his fingers hovering delicately above the controls. Peter was not going to touch anything. Although working out the role of each button and calculating the length of the journey from the numbers on the screen did kill a little time.

Peter got up and traipsed back into the cabin where Tony was still asleep. He rolled his eyes and gazed out of the window. He knew. He knew Tony needed sleep more than anyone in the whole wide world. And so -

Peter yelped in surprise as the jet jolted, sending him sprawling on the ground. It was a powerful tremble that even woke Tony from his light slumber, and he gazed over at Peter on the ground, his voice a little sleepy.

“What you doing down there, kid?”

The plane was still rumbling and jerking and Peter gripped the bottom of the seat and he was suddenly on the outside of the plane, holding on really tight, the air thin and freezing and there were piercing, piercing green eyes, and the Vulture knew who he was, he was going to kill everyone he loved, he was shouting his name -

“Peter!”

Someone gripped his shoulder but it wasn’t the Vulture this time. Peter glanced at Tony who he was slumped against back on the leather seat. There was a seatbelt holding him in place.

“It’s turbulence, Peter, you’re fine, you read about turbulence, didn’t you?” Tony was clenching his shoulder so hard it nearly hurt, but he was grounding him.

(Ironically, considering they were 30,000 feet in the air.)

“Turbulence,” Peter repeated. He wracked his brain for it but everything was mush and he looked out the window and he was there, the huge wings and -

The blind on the window went down and Peter’s attention snapped back to Tony’s face.

“Turbulence. Just a rough patch of wind. We’ll be out of it in no time.” Tony shook his head lightly to himself. “I’m sorry. I should’ve warned you, I forgot you’ve never experienced it…”

“S’okay,” said Peter, gazing at his hands. “Sorry for being all - y’know -”

“Don’t beat yourself up over that,” Tony said quickly. “See? It’s over now. It’s done. We can land here if you want.”

“No,” Peter shook his head. “No. I want to - I still want to spend the day with you.”

“Alright, kid,” smiled Tony, gently guiding Peter’s head back to his shoulder. “Then let’s get some sleep. Don’t want to be tired.”

Peter closed his eyes. “Night, Tony.”

“Goodnight, kiddo.”

**Author's Note:**

> I swear to freaking god if we don't get a canonical scene in which Tony calls Peter "kiddo" I'm suing


End file.
